Good Morning
by claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Ron wakes up from a pleasurable dream, but perhaps it's not quite over. Smut!


_Smutty goodness between Ron and Hermione in the first christmas holidays after the BoH._

* * *

Ron awoke slowly, the remnants of a very pleasurable dream fading away. The sunlight was streaming through his hastily closed curtains and sounds of life could be heard floors below his room. He almost wanted to groan in annoyance at waking up, it had been such a lovely dream and even though he couldn't quite remember why, he was almost one hundred percent certain that he could still feel that pleasure. A soft tickling sensation against his abdomen and feather light caresses against the tops of his thighs. Ron sighed loudly, keeping his eyes tightly shut in an attempt to keep make the dream last. His morning hard on was almost painfully erect, feeling as though it had been that way for a while, not his regular half stiff morning wood.

There was the tickling sensation again, across his stomach and navel, light brushes of something soft. Then came the caresses again, more insistent against his thighs moving inward to his hard on. Ron sighed loudly a moan escaping his lips and moved his hand down beneath the sheets only to come into contact with a large amount of hair that he knew had to belong to Hermione Granger. He breathed in, in shock when he realised that it wasn't a dream, his girlfriend was below his sheets face to face with his hard cock, obviously having been teasing him gently as he slept.

Another gasp escaped Ron but this time due to the bedroom door rattling.

"Go away!" Ron groaned as he felt a wet tongue flick against the head of his cock. He heard a giggle from below the sheets as a voice called back from outside his door.

"I need some clean boxers." Harry called out.

"Fuck off mate!" Ron called back as he gripped a handful of Hermione's hair as her lips closed around his tip before sliding down his length achingly slowly.

"Ron! I'll be two seconds then you can carry on wanking!" Harry's voice was loud but Ron couldn't find it in him to care. Hermione's wet mouth was surrounding him and he was struggling to swallow the moans. Her fingers were against his thighs still, gripping hard, her nails digging in lightly as she took the whole of him into her mouth.

"Ron!" Harry shouted banging on the door again. "I'll just break down the door!"

And with a groan of annoyance Ron reached for his wand on his bedside table and flicked it at the door and watched as it swung open to reveal Harry in his pyjamas looking mildly annoyed.

"See I knew you were only wanking in here." Harry said with a smirk on his lips as he stepped into the room and began rifling through the pile of laundry that sat on the floor by his cot.

But Ron couldn't be bothered to pay attention to what Harry was doing, couldn't find it in himself to care as Hermione bobbed her head back up and down, making the duvet raise with her head conspicuously. Ron's hand fisted the duvet beside him and he bit his lip to stop the noises that threatened to expose not only him but Hermione too.

"Any plans for the day?" Harry asked and Ron noticed that his best mate was getting dressed in here, he was in a new pair of boxers, his back to Ron's bed as he pulled on a pair of jeans and his latest addition to his Weasley jumper collection.

"Nothing." Ron grunted and he felt Hermione's delicate fingers move from around the base of his cock to palm his balls delicately, her nails grazing against them gently in the way she knew made his blood rush.

"Well me and Gin are on about walking down into the village if you and Hermione want to join?" Harry asked. Ron felt Hermione freeze beneath the sheets and he knew that she was thinking the same thing as him - did Harry know that she was there? Below the sheets? With Ron's cock in her mouth?

Ron felt the tell tale heat fill his face as he turned to find Harry gazing at him curiously, brows creased.

Suddenly Harry's face changed into one of disgust, though he was grinning evilly at the same time. "Oh gross Ron! Wait till I'm out of the room would you?!" And with that he walked out the room shaking his head and ruffling his hair.

"Fuck 'Mione!" Ron gasped as the door shut and Hermione pulled up and off Ron's cock her head lifting the duvet until Ron could make out the mass of brown curls beneath. Grabbing the duvet he pushed it down so that it sat against the naked skin of Hermione's back and freed her head and his erection from it's comforting warmth.

Ron watched as Hermione used one hand to push her curls from her face where they had fallen due to her activity beneath the sheets.

"I can't believe he didn't notice." Hermione scoffed, laughing as she did so letting her face fall down onto his thigh where she nestled against the fair hairs and looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and full of anything but innocence.

Ron couldn't believe how lucky he was as he looked at her. She was dragging her hand up his opposite thigh causing his clock to twitch in anticipation and he watched her eyes turn from him to it, her tongue sneaking out from between her rosy lips to wet them. She let her hand trail further up his thigh, over his hip along his stomach and then followed the trail of red hair from his bellybutton down till she wrapped her slender hand about his rigid length. Ron watched in fascination and desire as she moved her hand up and down slowly, running her thumb over the tip gently. She moved then, placing her weight back onto both of her elbows and aligning her head with his crotch smiling a criminal smile all the while. Her hair was in a wild disarray around her and her naked breasts were just in Ron's line of sight, pert and hard under his stare.

"How long have you been awake?" Ron asked croakily as Hermione leant forward and licked the tip of his cock once more.

"A while." She replied, her warm breath brushing against his head.

"How long have you been…down there?" Ron asked gulping down the groan that wanted to break free.

Hermione smirked lifting her head to meet his gaze. "A while." She answered a wry smile on her lips, her cheeks colouring in embarrassment.

Ron let the groan out that he had been holding, his head falling back into the pillow beneath him and suddenly Hermione's mouth was surrounding him once more, her tongue swirling around his head as she came to his top before bobbing back down, her hands gently pressing against the cheeks of his arse.

Her pressure was harder as her speed picked up and her nails lightly scratched his sides.

Ron found that he was no longer in control of his voice, his moans were loud, too loud really as his family were awake floors below and there was no silencing charm on his bedroom door. But he found that he couldn't care, Hermione's mouth felt like heaven and she was pushing him right to the edge.

"'Mione-I'd you don't stop-" Ron choked out but Hermione ignored him taking more of him into her mouth than before, nails digging into his arse and then…she moaned.

The way her throat vibrated around his cock pushed Ron past the edge, he grunted aloud and his hips lifted slightly of their own accord, he'd lost control of his body in the moment. He felt himself spilling into her mouth as his breathing turned ragged and his body fell limply to the bed, his hand falling from her head. She pulled away and Ron felt her climbing up his body until she flipped her naked self against his, her chest against his and their legs intertwined.

"Morning." Hermione whispered into the crook of Ron's neck he could feel her smiling lips against the soft skin of his throat.

"Morning?! Blood hell 'Mione!" Ron's voice was raspy with awe, he let his hand move from its limp position on the bed to curve against her arse, palming the globe happily.

"What?" She asked sheepishly.

"What! Merlin's beard. You constantly surprise me." He told her raising his head just enough to press his lips to her forehead before he fell back holding he girl he loved and quickly found himself falling back to sleep.


End file.
